


Back To The Corner

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drinking problems, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Names, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Man Who Can't Be Moved: The Script. Mathias has a drinking problem and Nikolas is done with it, he won't put up with it anymore (Human names: Denmark-Mathias Kohler, Norway-Nikolas Bondevik, and Finland-Tino Vainamoinen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Corner

Again. He had done it again. This was the fifth time that _week_ that Nikolas had to go and pick up the idiotic Dane from a bar at an ungodly hour of the morning.

The Danish man was slurring apologies as usual but Nikolas ignored him and drove them home. When they arrived Nikolas led him in and pushed him on the couch before heading upstairs, sleeping in his still cold bed.

The next morning Nik started his usual pot of coffee and sighed.

Why did he put up with it? Why did he let himself be used like this? One reason: He loved the idiot.

Mathias always claimed he love Nikolas, but did he? Did he really? Every night the taller blond went out drinking. Every night! Nikolas slammed his mug down on the counter and stormed out to the living room where the Dane was just waking up.

“Mathias.”

The blond man looked up and smiled wearily at him. “Hey Niko. Sleep well?”

Nikolas shook his head. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you always do this?! Why do you always go out drinking _every night_?! Why do you always get drunk!? Why the hell do you even want to be dating if we never see each other?!”

Mathias was fully awake now and looked as if he was going to say something but Nikolas cut him off.

“We used to do things Mathias! Now the only time I ever see you is when I’m driving your drunk ass home every night!”

Mathias’s head had fallen into his hands. “I know.” He shook his head. “Nikolas I am so sorry. I really am.”

Nikolas glared. “You know what, I’m done.”

Mathias looked up suddenly. “What?”

“I. Am. Done.” He paused and met the ice blue eyes of his now ex-partner. “I don’t want this anymore Mathias. I’m done with this and done with you. We are over.” Nikolas’s own deep eyes were showing how much this hurt him even if the rest of his features exposed only anger.

“Nik, you don’t-“

“Yes I do! Get your things and get out!” Nikolas rushed up the stairs, grabbed the few pieces of clothing that the Dane kept at his house and threw them out the door before slamming said door with as much force as possible. Locking it as soon as it shut.  The Norwegian grabbed his favorite sweatshirt and curled up under the covers.

“Nik, please! Let’s just talk about this for a second!”

“GO AWAY!”

“Please!” The begging in his voice was evident.

“No! Just go! Now.”

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. “I’m sorry Nikolas. So, so sorry.”

A single tear fell from the corner of Nikolas’s eye and he whispered, “I know. Me too.”

~Two months later, to the day~

Tino, Nikolas’s oldest and best friend was with him. They were in the kitchen, making quiet conversation over coffee.

The Fin stood up, putting his cup in the sink. “Do you mind if I check the news? I feel so cut off from the world.”

“Just let me put these away and I’ll join you.” Tino nodded and went to turn the television to the local broadcasting network, his jaw dropping at the headline.

“Nikolas? Have you seen the news lately?”

The Norwegian shook his head as he entered the room. “Why? Some big case or something?” The Fin pointed to the screen, Nikolas’s own jaw dropping. The picture was of his- _the_ idiotic Dane. The Reporter came back on the screen.

_“And now we’re back with the story that has been capturing the curiosity of the city, the region and the country. They’re calling him ‘The Man Who Can’t Be Moved’. This man, a local named Mathias Kohler has set up camp on the corner of Elsker St. and Hader Ave. in front of a Swedish Café. It is reported that the owner and Mr. Kohler have been on bad terms for quite a few years though this is apparently not a misguided attempt to bother the Swed. In fact, no one seems quite exactly sure why Mr. Kohler has set up his post right there. To find out, we sent one of our top reporters to the scene.”_

_The view transitioned to a happy-go-lucky blond male. “Hello everyone, I’m Alfred Jones on the site of The Man Who Can’t Be Moved.” He turned to Matthias, “So Mr. Kohler”_

_“Just call me Mat dude.”_ That was such a Matthias comment it almost made Nikolas break down right there.

_“Okay Mat, tell us, why exactly are you here?”_

_The Dane put his sign down and smiled, it was the first real smile that Nikolas had seen from Mathias is a very long time. “Well about two months ago, I had a bit of reality smack me in the face.”_ He paused, Nik could tell this was going to be hard for him to say, even though he wasn’t sure what he was seeing.

_“Two months ago I was an alcoholic with a very big problem and the only good thing in my life was my boyfriend Nikolas. But he got tired of dragging me home every night and I don’t blame him for being tired of it. In fact I’m glad he did because otherwise I would have kept going on like I was.”_

Tino looked over at Nikolas, seeing all of the emotions he usually hid written plainly all over his face.

_“He broke up with me and that night I went out and did the same thing I did all of those nights before. I drank, I drank until I passed out and just like all of the times before, when I woke up, I wasn’t happy. I was angry and upset so I made a promise to myself that I was stopping right then and there.” He held up a coin. “I have been sober for two months now. Going to AA meetings and all that.” He put it back in his pocket. “And when the beer haze lifted I began to think of ways to really apologize to Nikolas.”_

_The american chuckled. “And the first thing you thought of was to camp out on a street corner?”_

_Mat shook his blond head. “No, I figure if Nikolas would ever want to forgive me, he would come here. This is where we met…”_

_“So why not just sit here every once in a while, or call?”_

_“Because I want to show him that I can be there for him. Whenever he needs me.”_

_The standing blond nodded and turned back to the camera. “You heard it here folks, The story of The Man Who Can’t Be Moved. Once again he is on the corner of Elsker St, and Hader Ave.”_

Nikolas looked over at Tino, mask still working to cover up all of the emotion. “Was that a hallucination?”

The Fin laughed. “No Niko, that was real.”

Nikolas nodded once and rushed out of the room, slamming the front door behind him.

~~~~~~~~

The Norwegian nearly ran the entire way until he spotted his idiot, holding up a sign that read ‘If you see Nikolas, can you tell him I’m sorry?’ and smiling at everyone passing by.

Nik walked swiftly up to him, ignoring the cameras. Mathias spotted him immediately and stood. “Nikolas!” The taller of the two’s face lit up with what could only be described as pure happiness.

Nikolas took a deep breath, looking Mathias in the eye and slapped him across the face as hard as he could, eliciting a gasp from the crowd gathered around them. “Idiot.” And then hugged him very suddenly. The Dane hugged back, very confused, even more so when Nikolas pulled away only to kiss him.

There was a chorus of ‘Awww’ but Mathias pulled away from that, as much as it pained him to do so, surprising his favorite Norwegian. “Does this mean you forgive me?”  He got a small smile and a nod in response resulting in the smaller man’s lips being captured. When they both felt it was time to relinquish the contact, he rested their foreheads together and whispered “I love you Nikolas.”

Another very small smile. “I love you too Mathias. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making an effort.”

 


End file.
